


Return to the Space Mall

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Blushing, Comedy, Cute, Disguise, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Teasing, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “So...what I’m hearing is that we’re due for another trip to the space mall.” Lance grinned, excitement bubbling up in his chest. “If you need volunteers, I’m down for some reconnaissance.”Written forthis promptfrom tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my second Klance fic!  
> I took a lot of liberties with things that may or may not happen in future canon (but the details are glossed over, so no worries)  
> Also, I use "they/their" for Pidge.
> 
> Based on [this post](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/164480012164/kxlance-i-want-keith-and-lance-to-go-on-a) on tumblr.  
> Beta'd by everyone who would give it a read (I love you all!!)

Lance rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked onto the bridge. He didn’t know why the princess had decided to wake them all up early, but he knew better than to ignore her announcement over the coms.

Hunk waved at him from his seat and Lance groggily returned the favor before dragging his feet the rest of the distance and plopping down heavily in his own chair. He let out a contented sigh as he closed his eyes again, the siren call of ‘a few more minutes of snoozing’ suddenly irresistible.

“Thank you all for coming so quickly,” Allura said half a second later. Or had it been longer? Lance must have dozed off – if the thin line of drool at the corner of his mouth was any indication. He blinked his eyes and sat up, hastily wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

“Anything for you, Princess.” He beamed.

“Yes, well,” she cleared her throat and continued, “It appears that Prince Lotor’s generals have been spotted at several marketplaces across the galaxy.”

“Marketplaces?” Pidge questioned, adjusting their glasses.

“Stores,” Hunk leaned over and whispered helpfully.

“Yes, I know what a marketplace is. Thank you, Hunk.” Pidge rolled their eyes. “What are they after?”

“And why are they buying it?” Hunk added. “Don’t they usually…ya know, steal stuff?”

“Indeed,” Allura confirmed. “We did find it most…unusual.” She paused, looking over at their leader. “Shiro?”

“So far, it seems as though they’ve made no purchases.” Shiro frowned. “It’s obvious that they’re searching for something. We’re just not sure what.” He brought up a map on the holo screen. “And if they continue on their current path, it looks like the next place they’ll be heading is the Unilu Shopping Center.”

“That is where we plan to intercept them,” Allura explained. “Only if necessary, of course,” she added. “We’ll send in two paladins undercover to observe and report.”

“And if they find what they’re looking for?” Pidge raised their brows.

“We stop them before they can return to Lotor,” Shiro answered, face serious.

“So…” Lance sat up, fully awake now. The others turned toward him. “What I’m hearing is that we’re due for another trip to the space mall.” He grinned, excitement bubbling up in his chest. “If you need volunteers, I’m down for some reconnaissance.”

Allura regarded him for a moment and then smiled in return. “Thank you, Lance.”

“Not a problem.” He turned toward Hunk. “You coming with?”

“I’ll sit this one out, thanks,” Hunk replied. “I think I still have an outstanding tab at Vrepit Sal’s.”

Lance shrugged his shoulders. “Suit yourself.” Then he faced Allura. “Princess?”

“As much as I would love to join you…” she began rather regretfully.

“Hold on,” Pidge interrupted. “Shiro and the princess are the only ones who haven’t been there yet. Wouldn’t it make the most sense for the two of you to go?” They asked. “I mean, after last time, I don’t think they’d welcome us back with open arms.”

Lance frowned, realizing that his chance to return to the space mall was slipping through his fingers. But, thankfully, Shiro addressed their concern.

“You bring up a good point. But with Zarkon having samples of my DNA, I’d be far too easy to locate,” he said. “If I get too close, their tracking devices will go off.”

Pidge lowered their head apologetically, but before Shiro could say anything else, Allura continued. “And on the off chance that Prince Lotor is with them, he’d recognize me right away,” she said. “With or without a disguise.”

Well, there went Lance’s opportunity to take either of _them_ out. Safety first, of course. But what a shame. “So, who’s going with me?” he asked after a tick. He was just about to invite Pidge, when Shiro spoke.

“I thought it might be best if you and Keith went together.”

Lance froze. He’d nearly forgotten about him. Well, that was a lie. He was always sort of aware of him. Which was a troubling thought for another moment. But was he even in the room? Keith hadn’t spoken at all since the meeting had started.

“That okay, Keith?” Shiro asked and Lance followed his gaze toward the red paladin.

With a gruff, rather agitated sigh, Keith agreed. “If those are your orders.”

What? Seriously? Weren’t they over the whole ‘lone wolf, closed-off from the world’ thing? Like, Keith didn’t have to be overjoyed that they were paired up, but he could have at least pretended that he didn’t hate it. What happened to their ‘bonding moment?’

“Then it’s settled,” Allura announced. “Lance, Keith. Please see Coran so he can outfit you with your disguises. I’ll prepare a wormhole for the jump.”

“Disguises, huh?” Pidge snickered. “I might tag along for that.”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t go the space pirate route again,” Hunk added with a chuckle.

Lance wanted to laugh with his friends, but he couldn’t get over Keith’s attitude. It wasn’t like they hadn’t worked together before. So, why was he being so pissy about this? Then again, maybe he was just cranky from being woken up early. And…well…maybe Lance was feeling the effects of that, too.

The last thing they needed on a mission was to start fighting. So, Lance forgot about it for now.

 

“Assuming Varkon is still at his post and that they haven’t completely turned over their entire staff since our last visit, we’re definitely going to have to hide your identities,” Coran said as he dug through old containers in a seldom used section of the castle ship.

“So, what kind of makeover are you gonna give us?” Lance asked. “I’m thinking a cool, aloof, intergalactic space rock star for me,” he began. “And Keith can be one of my groupies.”

At that, the other growled, but didn’t say anything.

Coran continued rooting around, obviously looking for something in particular. “Maybe we go a little less ostentatious, Lance, my boy.” Lance deflated and Hunk gave his shoulder a consoling pat. Then he perked up when Coran pulled a sack out of the bottom of the container. “Aha!”

“Ooh.” Lance bit his lower lip as he took in the crushed velvet-looking bag. “What’s in there?”

The older man smiled, twirling his mustache with his free hand. “Wigs.”

 

Sometime later, Lance and Keith were disguised and ready to go. Lance’s was pretty tame. He was wearing a shaggy wig, a few shades darker than his own hair, brown colored contact lenses – or the space equivalent – and an outfit that honestly looked like it belonged on Earth in the late twentieth century, complete with a baggy, blue turtleneck. The material was itchy, but Lance persevered. He could rock any look, after all.

Keith, on the other hand, looked almost unrecognizable. He was wearing what could only be described as traditional clothing from an alien race that no longer existed – though Coran insisted that it did and that the robes were quite the popular fashion statement. Keith’s wig was bright white and, unsurprisingly – as far as Lance was concerned – still a mullet. He wasn’t wearing contact lenses, but who was looking at his eyes when he had those teeth?

“Are the fangs really necessary?” Keith asked again, probably thinking that Coran hadn’t heard him the first time.

“Absolutely!” Coran went on. “Paladin Keith doesn’t have fangs.” He shook his head, holding up his index finger. “But Undercover Keith does!”

Pidge and Hunk had left what seemed like ages earlier, both holding their bellies and unable to contain their laughter. Lance was sure it was because of Keith’s getup, since, as previously mentioned, Lance could make any outfit look good.

“Speaking of undercover aliases,” Lance began, eyes still on Keith’s mouth and the way the other was running his tongue over the sharp points of his canines. He blinked and brought his attention back to Coran. “Do we get cool secret agent names or…?”

“Ah, you’re ready.” Shiro’s voice interrupted and all three turned to face him. “Shall we head to the pods?”

Lance shot up from his seat, excited to get going. Keith, however, was still messing with his false teeth. “C’mon, Fangs,” Lance called and bit back a laugh at the way Keith’s head snapped up, his eyes going wide behind the long, white bangs of his wig.

“ _Excuse_ me?” he asked, his momentary shock melting away to make way for annoyance.

“What? That’s a good alias for you.” Lance shrugged before following Shiro out of the room. Keith easily caught up, falling into step beside him. Lance smirked. “Don’t you think, Shiro?” he asked, still making eye contact with Keith.

Shiro looked over his shoulder, a little smile gracing his lips. “It’s cute.”

Keith sputtered and tore his gaze away from Lance’s to glare up at their leader. But he didn’t say anything, he just seethed. That was, until Lance called him ‘Fangs’ for the fourteen time during their short walk to the pods.

“All right, that’s enough,” Keith snarled – the fangs really adding to the effect. “If you’re not going to take this mission seriously, I’m not going.”

Shiro gave a long-suffering sigh. “Keith-”

But Lance beat him to it. “ _Me_ , take it seriously?” He blinked, mouth agape. “I’ve been ready and willing since the beginning.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “ _You’re_ the one who’s been all uppity and difficult!”

“Difficult…” Keith repeated, his face mirroring Lance’s. “How was _I_ being difficult?”

“You’ve done nothing but complain the whole time!” Lance pointed out.

Keith drew his brows down, balling his fists at his sides. “ _When_ did I complain?”

Lance wanted to mention that Keith had been annoyed with being chosen from the very beginning. And how he obviously didn’t want to work with Lance and how everything that Coran had picked out seemed to rub him the wrong way, but he didn’t get the chance.

“That’s enough, you two,” Shiro said with another sigh. “Keith, we need you for this mission,” he said. “I chose you because you’re excellent at stealth and surveillance.” At that, Keith calmed down and nodded, giving Lance one last look before facing toward the pods. “And Lance-”

“I know,” Lance said, gaze dropping. “I volunteered, remember?”

“But even if you hadn’t,” Shiro continued. “I would have chosen you for this assignment.”

Lance looked up, taken aback. “Wha—Really?”

“Of course.” Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. “If things get hairy in there, we’re going to need our sharpshooter.”

Something pleasantly warm filled Lance’s belly, fluttering up to his chest and escaping his lips in the form of a goofy giggle. He quickly recovered. Though, it was hard to wipe the smile from his face.

“So, can I count on you?” Shiro asked, looking between them.

Lance saluted, Keith’s annoyance and anger immediately forgotten, replaced by exaltation at the unexpected praise. “Yes, sir!”

 

The space mall was just as Lance had remembered it. Clean, shiny, warm and welcoming. And full of aliens, perusing at their leisure. A few looked his way as they passed. He pointed at them and winked and they giggled before continuing in the direction they’d been going.

“Knock that off,” Keith whispered harshly, smacking one of his hands down. “We’re supposed to be keeping a low profile, not flirting with half the mall.”

“Excuse you,” Lance said, affronted. “I wasn’t flirting with half the mall. I was just being nice.” He rubbed the sore spot on the back of his hand. “It’s called social interaction, Keith. Try it sometime.”

Keith rolled his eyes and started walking forward at a brisk pace. Lance furrowed his brow, but ran after him.

“Hey, slow down. We don’t even know where we’re going,” he called. Man, if this was what working undercover with Keith was going to be like, maybe he should have asked Shiro to reassign someone else.

“Well, we’re not going to find them by hanging around at the entrance,” Keith replied, continuing to march down the center of the corridor without slowing. His traditional space robes were billowing, the red, white, and gray fabric dancing around his legs, which Lance had only noticed just now were clad in what looked to be black tights.

But he didn’t have a chance to mention them because Keith came to a complete stop right in front of him.

Lance put on the breaks and pin-wheeled his arms in an attempt to not fall over. “Whoa,” he said when he finally found his balance. “A little warning next time-”

“Shh!” Keith held up his hand, silencing him.

Immediately, Lance went into observation mode, his sharp eyes scanning every inch of the tiled concourse. But he didn’t catch a glimpse of any of Lotor’s generals, let alone the prince, himself. “I don’t see anything,” he said, voice still in a whisper. “What’s up?”

“SHH!” Keith hushed him again, grabbing Lance by the front of his outdated, brown jacket and pulling him behind one of the columns.

“What the hell?” Lance hissed and jerked back before smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric. “What’s your deal?”

“I know that guy,” Keith replied, gesturing with his head. Carefully, Lance peered around the column. There weren’t too many mall goers outside of the stores. The only person he noticed was the employee at one of the little pop-up stations.

“…the knife salesman?” He blinked and looked toward Keith for confirmation.

“Yes!” he replied, obviously unsettled. “He’s the one who nearly stole my blade and then pressed the silent alarm.”

Ah, now it was all coming back to him. Lance didn’t remember a whole lot from their escape – probably due to the blow to the head – but he recalled Keith mentioned something about the shifty and fast-talking Unilu.

“We should turn back and go the other way,” Keith continued, taking another quick glance around the column.

“Or…” Lance began, circling around Keith and putting his hands on the other’s shoulders. “We could keep going this way, since we already checked that part of the mall.”

“Are you kidding?” Keith tried to break free from his grasp. “He’ll call the security guard and we’ll be kicked out before we can finish the mission.”

“No, he won’t,” Lance went on, steering Keith back toward their original path. And before the other could protest, he continued. “He won’t call because he won’t recognize you,” he said simply. “We’re undercover, remember?”

“Oh.” Keith’s shoulders suddenly relaxed. Well, as relaxed as someone so uptight and tense would allow, anyway. However, he still resisted, turning around to face Lance. “But what if he does?”

“He won’t,” Lance promised. “Now, c’mon. There’s a cosmetics and bath shop that I didn’t get to check out last time and I promised Pidge that we’d swing by the Earth store to see if they had anything new.”

“Lance!” Keith growled lowly, digging his heels in and impeding their progress once more. “That’s not why we’re here!”

“I know that.” He rolled his eyes. “But we’re supposed to be checking every nook and cranny and it can’t be helped if a few of the nooks happen to have some fantastic bath bombs.”

“Lance…”

“Let’s move.” Lance ignored him, pulling him forward by his arm this time. “And stop using my name. We’re supposed to be undercover.”

Now Keith rolled his eyes. “And just what am I supposed to call you?” However, before Lance could think of a really sweet codename, someone called out to them.

“Hey there!”

They both turned, neither having realized that they were standing right in front of the knife salesman’s shop. Slice Capades, Lance read. Nice.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you two,” the salesman went on, one elbow resting on the counter while his three other arms were busy demonstrating what his products could do.

Keith was tense beside him, one hand slowly reaching for his blade, concealed under his layers of flowing fabric. Lance gulped. Perhaps he’d been wrong, after all. And now their mission was over before it had even begun.

“Yup, I knew it,” the salesman continued and then smiled brightly. “On a date, right?”

Lance blinked and Keith’s hand faltered. “What?”

“I thought so,” he beamed at them. “And you know what every couple needs in their kitchen?” he asked, but didn’t wait for them to answer. “A decent set of knives.”

“Uh…” Lance began, gaze darting over to Keith and then back.

“I know what you’re thinking!” he went on. “That’s a pretty big investment. But what if I told you that all you truly needed was one knife that did it all?” He continued his spiel, cutting through rocks, tin cans, and then perfectly slicing a fruit. “So, what do you say?”

Keith was no help. He was just standing there in shock, so Lance had to take the reins.

“We actually have three at home,” Lance replied, placing his hand on the small of Keith’s back. The other jerked out of his fog and looked up at him, following the length of his arm before furrowing his brow. “Isn’t that right, honey?”

 

 

Keith had been through a lot in his short life. Losing his family, his closest friend, finding him again, being transported on a magical blue space lion to an ancient, futuristic castle ship where he joined a team and helped to form a giant robot. But never before had he been so…nonplussed.

Never mind the fact that the knife salesman didn’t seem to recognize him – thankfully – that, he could understand. But somehow the Unilu had assumed that he and Lance were on a date. And then Lance, unfazed, went along with it?

His heart beat wildly in his chest and he could feel the warmth of Lance’s fingers through the fabric of his robes from where the other’s hand was on the small of his back. He flushed, the points of his false fangs coming to graze over his lower lip.

“So, we’ll have to decline, right, darling?” Lance addressed him and Keith could only nod along dumbly. “Thanks again and good luck!” Lance directed Keith away from the booth, waving at the salesman as they made their way down and around the corner. “Whoa, that was close,” Lance wheezed when they made it. “I totally thought he recognized you.”

Keith stared up at him, ignoring the weird fluttering in his chest when the other turned and gave him a relieved smile. Then he snapped out it. “Why did you do that?”

Lance’s brows rose to his hairline. “Uh, if you’re asking why I saved us back there-”

“Why didn’t you correct him?” He frowned. “Now he thinks we’re…” Keith lowered his voice to a whisper, “Dating.”

“No.” Lance held a hand up, gesturing between them. “He thinks Lanzo McCool and Fangs are dating.”

Keith groaned. “Stop calling me that. And Lanzo McCool? Are you serious?”

“What? It’s got a nice ring to it,” Lance insisted. “Anyway.” He shook his head and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Let’s keep going. I want to catch Lotor’s squad before they find whatever it is they’re looking for.”

Oh, of course. _Now_ Lance was serious about the mission.

“Fine,” Keith said, banishing the butterflies from his stomach. “Let’s go. I think the cafeteria is just ahead.”

“Sure thing, Inuyasha,” Lance said, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he casually sauntered forward, winking over his shoulder.

Keith bristled. “Lance!”

“Lanzo McCool,” he corrected. “And, fine. I like Fangs better, anyway.” He chuckled and Keith’s heart did that fluttery thing again, but he pushed it down. “C’mon. Maybe we can grab a snack while we search.”

Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long mission.

 

They walked through the cafeteria, scanning the tables and lines for anyone fitting the generals’ descriptions. Keith was so focused, he very nearly ran into a man holding a tray of free samples.

“Oh.” He backed up a bit. “Excuse me.”

The man – a Galra, Keith realized – waved a hand in dismissal and then gestured toward the tray. It was covered in little white paper cups, each filled with a small cube of meat that smelled absolutely delicious. Keith reached for one, but Lance was faster, gripping his hand in midair. He looked up at him, confused.

“Not exactly sure how ‘free’ those samples are, buddy,” Lance explained and it was then that Keith noticed the sign above the venue. It read, ‘Vrepit Sal’s.’ Then Lance faced Sal, plastering on a big, apologetic smile. “We’ve been here before.”

“Well, obviously you haven’t been here lately,” the man said, voice gruff but surprisingly jovial. “Ever since I lost the best chef I ever had,” he began, stepping to the side to reveal a large poster of Hunk surrounded by bright lights, “I’ve changed my ways, following his method.” He removed his headband and clutched it to his chest. “I only hope that one day he’ll return and grace us with his culinary genius once more.”

Keith and Lance exchanged glances before awkwardly averting their gaze.

“Anyway,” Sal cleared his throat. “Free sample?” And when they hesitated, he continued. “I guarantee that once you get a taste, you’ll be hooked.”

“Um…” Keith began. Then Sal reached forward and poked Lance in the middle, his gaze shifting back toward Keith. “C’mon now, kid,” he said. “Buy the guy a decent meal, huh? Your mate is practically skin and bones.”

Keith’s face burned bright, his pulse skyrocketing. “M-Ma-” He shook his head. “No, we’re not-”

“It’s a shame, isn’t it?” Lance interjected, wrapping one arm around Keith’s waist and using his free hand to pick up at least seven of the sample cups. “He practically starves me.” Then he turned toward Keith and winked. “Right, babe?”

Okay, seriously?! How was Lance so… _Lance_ about this? Ugh, Keith knew from the very beginning that this was a bad idea. Stupid Shiro and his stupid meddling. He regretted ever having told him about his… _feelings_ for Lance. Shiro had purposely paired them up for this assignment. And now he was probably happily humming to himself on the training deck, all smug and thinking he’d done Keith a big favor.

“Well, we appreciate your hospitality,” Lance said, lifting the cups and nodding his head. “But we really must be going.”

“Sure, thing,” Sal replied. “You kids have fun!”

They were halfway across the cafeteria before they slowed their steps. Lance laughed, tipping one of the cups back. “Hmm…” He pursed his lips thoughtfully before his tongue darted out to catch a stray droplet of sauce. “Not as good as Hunk’s, but he’s trying.” He held a few cups out for Keith. “Want some?”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Keith spat without thinking.

Lance eyed the samples and then shrugged. “I mean, yeah. They’re pretty good.”

“Not the food.” Keith growled, the point of one of his fangs digging painfully into his lower lip. Okay. Calm down. Patience yields focus. Patience yield focus. Deep breaths.

“Oh.” Lance nodded and Keith caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. “You mean how, like, everyone keeps assuming we’re an item?”

Forget patience.

“Yes!” Keith threw his arms out. “Doesn’t it bother you at all?”

At that, Lance swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing up sheepishly at Keith through the shaggy fringe of his atrocious wig. “Well…no?”

Keith frowned, desperately ignoring the pleasant twist in his stomach. He opened his mouth to ask Lance just what that meant, but the other’s eyes went wide. He pointed toward a shop across the way. Keith followed his finger and sucked in a breath, his hand immediately going for his blade.

There, in the jewelry store, were two of Lotor’s generals.

 

 

Alright, so, first of all…not fair. Like, Lance already thought Keith was cute, okay? Don’t ask him why. Keith was all tough and impulsive, a real ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ kind of guy. But he was also really caring and compassionate – not that he’d openly show it – and he was surprisingly shy and that soft little smile that felt like it was only for Lance was quite possibly the most gorgeous sight in the entire universe! And Lance had met space mermaids, so…

But, yeah. Lance thought Keith was cute. And now he was even cuter. He was blushing, for goodness sake! And if the pink tint to his usually pale skin wasn’t enough, the white wig made it all the more obvious. And it was so unfairly cute. _Keith_ was so unfairly cute.

But never mind that because before Lance could embarrass himself by saying any of that aloud, he spotted two familiar figures in the distance. Just across the hall, bent over one of the display cases in a jewelry store, were two of Lotor’s generals. They weren’t even in disguise! Then again, the Unilu mall was under the Galra Empire’s control. Still…

“Shiro was right,” Keith whispered from beside him and, although he should have been thinking more about the mission at that moment, a little tendril of jealously snaked its way up Lance’s spine. He got it. Shiro and Keith were close. And Lance sort of had a thing for Shiro, too – was it humanly possible _not_ to? – but still, it bugged him.

But, being the bigger man and all, Lance pushed the feeling down. Despite every mall employee thus far assuming they were a couple, that was, in fact, not the case.

“Let’s go see what they’re up to,” Lance replied, patting his jacket pocket, right where his Bayard was concealed. Keith nodded and they made their way over. “It’ll look suspicious if we both get too close.”

“You’re right,” Keith said and Lance ignored the happy little tingle in his belly at the statement. “I’ll move in. Cover me?”

“You got it.” And then they stepped into the jewelry store. It was located on a corner and jutted out, so there were two large entrances on either side, and a breezeway lined with display cases filled with baubles of every stone and gem imaginable, some glowing and a few hovering above the soft velvet liner.

Lance busied himself by pretending to look at a selection of bracelets and necklaces while Keith moved in toward Zethrid and Ezor – Lance recognized them immediately. He was never one to forget a pretty face.

“That’s not it!” Zethrid said a little too loudly as the sales associate showed them a ring. Then she pulled what looked like a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it, holding it in front of the employee’s face. “We’re looking for this one.”

“I guess they just don’t have it here,” Ezor said with a sigh, draping herself over the case and cocking her head to the side. “Looks like it’s on to the next place.”

“Wait, I’m sure we have something you’ll find to your liking,” the worker hastily put the ring away. “Perhaps in the back of the store?”

“All right, but hurry up.” Zethrid slammed the photo onto the glass top and then folded her arms over her chest. “We don’t have all day.”

Stealthily, Keith crept closer and Lance waited on bated breath. Was he seriously going to try and steal that picture? It was too risky! But, then again, that had never stopped Keith before. Lance was trying to decide if he should cause a distraction or not, but he was interrupted by someone addressing him.

“Looking for anything in particular, sir?”

Lance whipped his head to the side, surprised that the other sales associate had been able to sneak up on him. Of course, the Unilu were rather stealthy in their own right. “Oh, um.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the generals look his way. That was good. If their attention was in him, it wouldn’t be on Keith. “Ah, yes.” Lance smiled, leaning an elbow onto the case.

“Does anything catch your eye?” the alien asked, gesturing with all four hands.

He looked into the case. There were certainly a lot of pretty necklaces. Some that the princess would probably like. But there was a bracelet that really stood out to him. It was made of a dark metal, like Keith’s Marmora blade, and it was inlaid with several purple stones, like amethyst but darker.

“Ah, I see you have fine taste!” He opened the back of the case and reached inside, pulling out the very bracelet at which Lance had been staring. “This bangle is made of a rare alloy, very resilient and quite beautiful.”

Lance had to agree. It was tough, but pretty. It kind of reminded him of someone.

“Is it for your friend over there?” he asked, pulling Lance from his thoughts.

“Oh, uh.” Lance’s cheeks grew warm.

“Perhaps they’d like to try it on?” he offered. Lance knew it was a bad idea to call Keith over. They were so close to seeing whatever it was that Lotor was after. He didn’t want to mess it up. So, turning on his charm, he beamed at the salesman.

“Actually, I’d like it to be a surprise.”

“Of course, say no more!” He bent down and retrieved a black velvet box from below the case. He placed the bangle inside and then quickly wrapped it, two hands taping the paper while the other made a neat bow on top. “And how will you be paying today, sir?”

Oh. Right.

Being a defender of the universe was a great gig, but it didn’t exactly pay well. Thankfully, Allura had slipped him several large bills before they left, asking that he pick her up a few things, if they had a free moment. He would still do that. He just hoped there was enough left over after this purchase. He couldn’t read any of the prices or the text on the front of the case.

He took out his wallet and handed the man one bill, but the salesman stared at him expectantly and he added another atop it. The Unilu grinned and then stepped over toward a cash register. Lance released a breath. At least he had a few more. He’d just have to get the princess something that looked a lot more expensive than it was.

“Good luck and congratulations,” he said and just as Lance took the gift bag he was handed, Zethrid shouted again. Fearing for Keith’s safety, he spun around but saw that his partner was nowhere in sight.

“That’s not it either,” Zethrid groaned. “Let’s go, Ezor.”

“I’m so sorry,” the associate was apologizing, bowing lowly with her hands folded neatly in front of her. “I called our other locations and none are currently carrying that exact design in their stores.”

“Oh, well.” Ezor hopped off from where she had moved to sit on top of the display case. “Maybe the next one will have it.” And to that, Zethrid growled in annoyance. “Thanks, anyway.” Then the two made their way out of the store. Lance wanted to follow after them, but he needed to find Keith first.

“Hey.” A voice stopped him in his tracks. Lance turned and saw Keith waving at him from behind a bench just outside. He quickly made his way over. “I snapped a few pictures of what they’re looking for,” he said. “Not sure what’s so important about an old ring, but at least it’s something.” Then Keith paused, looking at the bag in Lance’s hand. “What’s that?”

“Oh.” His face flushed again, but he covered it up by coughing into his hand. “I saw this in the case. Thought you’d like it.” He handed it over.

Keith raised his brows, but he didn’t look unhappy. In fact, he was almost smiling as he tore through the wrapping and opened the box. “Whoa.”

“Yeah, it’s whatever, ya know. I mean, it’s supposed to be durable, so it can probably take a few hits. Not that you have to wear it or-”

“Thank you, Lance.” Keith smiled for real and, even with the fake fangs, it took Lance’s breath away. “I love it.” And…cue the warm and fuzzies. But Lance didn’t let it show. He just returned the smile and cleared his throat.

“Well, we got what we came for…what say we do a little bit of shopping before we go home?”

 

 

Keith didn’t mind shopping with Lance. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it. Although, it did get frustrating that every single shopkeeper seemed to think they were dating. But that was fine. Maybe Lanzo McCool and Fangs _were_ an item. They were undercover, after all. So, what did it matter?

All too soon, it was time to head back. Lance had picked up a few things at Terra for Pidge and Shiro, and an alien cookbook for Hunk, plus some really pretty earrings for Allura.

“Maybe I should go back and get Coran that crockpot,” Lance mused as they made their way back to the pod. “Then again, he’d probably end up blowing up the kitchen.”

“And half the castle with it,” Keith added.

“You know, this was fun,” Lance said. And then he gave a wicked grin. “We should go on dates more often, Fangs.”

“Pssh, in your dreams, Lanzo,” he replied with a roll of his eyes, though his pulse had quickened.

They passed a few aliens entering the mall as they stepped out into the garage. One of them stopped and gushed. “Congratulations!”

Keith and Lance looked at each other before turning back toward them. “Huh?”

“May your relationship last forever!” they continued, clasping their hands in front of their chest. Then they bowed and hurried to catch up to the rest of their group.

“Okay, I get people thinking we’re on a date, but that was just weird,” Lance was the first to speak. He shook his head. “Let’s get out of here before someone officiates us.” He laughed, but Keith caught sight of the blush high on his cheeks.

“Yeah,” he agreed and then they were off.

 

When they arrived back on the castle ship, Lance began distributing the gifts he’d gotten, earning him excited squeals and a well-deserved noogie from Hunk. Keith, however, went straight up to Shiro and handed him his camera.

“Great work, you two,” Shiro said, bringing the images up on the holo screen. Then he lowered his voice so only Keith could hear. “How’d it go?”

“It went fine,” Keith replied coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. His bangle caught the light and Shiro raised his brows, but didn’t say anything.

“Sorry I couldn’t find anything for you, Coran,” Lance apologized and both Shiro and Keith turned away from the screen and walked over to join the others.

“That’s quite alright.” Coran twirled his mustache. Then he paused, eyeing Keith’s wrist. “I’m surprised you had anything left over after buying that for Keith.” Keith didn’t miss the way Lance flushed. “Looks expensive, too,” Coran went on, seemingly oblivious to their embarrassment. “They don’t make Arielian engagement bangles like that anymore.”

“Yeah, the salesman said the-” Lance began, but then froze. “An Arielian what now?”

“Engagement bangle?” Pidge repeated with a snort. “Nice, Lance. We had no idea.”

“Dude!” Hunk slapped him hard on the back. “We send you out shopping and you come back engaged?”

“I believe congratulations are in order,” Allura added, side-eying Lance with a dainty giggle.

“Wait, no! We’re not—come on, guys,” Lance floundered, throwing his arms out. Then he looked to Keith, his eyes pleading. “Back me up, man.” But Keith just chuckled and shook his head.

Well, that explained the scene in the garage. Though, despite the massive misunderstanding, Keith found himself a lot less angry than he probably should have been. But then Shiro elbowed him in the side.

“It went fine, huh?” he asked and Keith scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and failing to ignore how adorable Lance looked while trying to explain their accidental engagement. He tore his gaze away and glared at the older man.

“Shut up, Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, Lance.
> 
> So, funny story. This was supposed to be, like, maybe 2k words. But I felt the need to explain WHY they were going and I added more scenes...ahh...anyway ^^;;
> 
> Lance and Keith's disguises are based on Lance/Isamu from the 80's Voltron/Golion and Keith's early character design from VLD.


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because a few people were curious...here's an added scene~
> 
> (Also, we didn't get to be in Lance's head for the whole "accidental engagement" reveal)

“Sorry I couldn’t find anything for you, Coran,” Lance apologized, realizing too late that maybe he should have gone back for that crockpot, after all.

“That’s quite alright.” Coran twirled his mustache. Then he paused, looking over to the side. Lance followed his gaze over to Keith’s wrist, a hot flush already beginning to make its way up his neck at the sight of the gift he’d gotten him. “I’m surprised you had anything left over after buying that for Keith.” And then Lance’s cheeks began to burn. “Looks expensive, too,” Coran went on, seemingly oblivious to his – and undoubtedly, Keith’s – embarrassment. “They don’t make Arielian engagement bangles like that anymore.”

That was true. The Unilu who sold it to him did make a pretty big deal out of it. “Yeah, the salesman said the-” Lance began, but then froze, finally hearing what the older man had said. “An Arielian what now?”

“Engagement bangle?” Pidge repeated with a snort. “Nice, Lance. We had no idea.”

Whoa. Hold on.

“Dude!” Hunk slapped him hard on the back. “We send you out shopping and you come back engaged?”

No, no, no. That wasn’t right. It couldn't be. It was just a pretty bracelet, right?

“I believe congratulations are in order,” Allura added, side-eying him with a dainty giggle.

Finally, Lance snapped out of it, his words coming out in a rush. “Wait, no! We’re not—come on, guys,” he floundered, throwing his arms out. Then he looked to Keith, praying the other would help him out. “Back me up, man.” But Keith just chuckled and shook his head.

Suddenly, the other shopkeepers’ reactions and the alien’s excited blessing in the parking garage made sense. Heck, even the Unilu who sold it to him had congratulated them. It was just his luck that the exact case in which he’d chosen to feign interest during their mission was the one filled with alien engagement jewelry.

Lance vaguely heard Shiro say something and he turned just as Keith looked up and glared at their leader. “Shut up, Shiro.”

Oh, great. Now even his _hero_ was joining in on teasing them.

“Okay, ha ha, it’s hilarious!” Lance spoke up, getting everyone’s attention. “Lance made a boo-boo. Happens to the best of us, sometimes.” He shrugged, clearing his throat. Lance felt everyone’s eyes on him – Keith’s most of all – and willed his cheeks to cool and his palms to stop sweating. “Can we please just move on?”

“Aww, but we weren't done messing with you yet.” Pidge fake deflated, a huge grin still on their face.

“C’mon, you guys,” Hunk said, holding his hands out. “Give Lance a break. A lot happened today and they _did_ just complete their mission.” Lance was about to thank him, until Hunk went on. “But, you’ll let us know when you set a date, right?” Hunk beamed cheekily. “And I’m assuming you’ll go with me for catering. I mean, of course, you will. There’s no question.”

Et tu, Hunk?

“Okay, okay.” Shiro held his hands up. “It was a simple misunderstanding. Let’s turn our focus back to what Prince Lotor and his generals are after.” The others grumbled, but followed him over toward the holo screen, leaving Keith and Lance behind.

“So…that just happened,” Lance said awkwardly, his gaze moving from Keith’s eyes to his wrist and down to the floor, unsure where to settle.

“Yeah,” came Keith’s reply.

They were silent for a bit and then Keith spoke again.

“I guess you’ll probably want this back, huh?” He held up his wrist and the bangle glinted in the light.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. Part of him wanted Keith to keep it. It was a gift, after all. Even if Lance hadn’t _actually_ been the one to pay for it and even if it meant a heck of a lot more than he’d originally thought when he’d given it to him.

“Nah,” Lance replied, offering the other a grin. “It’s all yours.”

Keith brightened, flashing a shockingly radiant smile, and Lance’s pulse increased against his will. “Thanks, Lance.”

“Sure,” he replied and then looked up to where Shiro was talking with the others. “We should probably get over there.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s brilliant, Coran,” Allura said, catching their attention. “And now we can track it.”

“Track it?” Keith asked, quirking a brow.

“The ring they’re searching for,” Shiro answered. “Coran translated the text below the image and it appears to be made of the same alloy as Keith’s bangle.”

“Really?” they said at the same time. Lance blinked. What were the odds?

“So, it wasn’t a mistake, after all,” Coran assured, shooting Lance a wink. “But I would like to examine the bangle up close, if that’s all right.”

“Me, too,” Pidge added. “I want to see just what kind of compound it is.”

“And I can build something to track it down,” Hunk joined in, excitement evident in his tone. "I mean, assuming it's ferrous. But even if it's non-ferrous, a sample would make it a lot easier."

“Wonderful!” Allura cheered. “Now we’ll finally be a step ahead of Lotor.”

Lance raised his brows and mentally patted himself on the back. He did a good job, after all. Sweet.

“So, Keith, if you wouldn’t mind.” Coran held his hand out and Keith nodded, reaching for his wrist. An odd sensation began building in the pit of Lance’s stomach at the thought of Keith removing his gift, but he stomped it down. That was dumb. The mission was more important. Besides, it wasn’t like they were _actually_ engaged.

“Um…” Keith’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, stepping over to him, his brow furrowed.

“It, uh…” Keith held up his wrist, giving the bangle another fruitless tug. “It won’t come off.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not the crackiest fic I've ever written (that title still belongs to Rinderella) but it is pretty ridiculous. I had such a great time writing it. It was really fun! I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron side blog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)! (Main blog: @jubesy)


End file.
